Strongest Dueliest
by Miryoku
Summary: Who’s stronger, Joey or Seto? Well they’re about to find out by having a friendly game of arm wrestling. Friendly Fic! Oneshot


Yoku: Yay another story! I haven't written and or posted in a long time. Hope you all like! Oh, and sorry about the bad grammar and spelling mistakes if I have any. OOC on Seto… maybe…

**Summary:** Who's stronger, Joey or Seto? Well they're about to find out by having a friendly game of arm wrestling. Friendly Fic! One-shot

**Strongest Duelist**

Brown eyes stared at its enemy across from him, while a pair of Blue eyes stared back. Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba sat across from one another in class. Their blue blazer jackets were unbuttoned and a smug look was splashed on Seto's features. While Joey had a tiny flare glowing in his eyes.

"Joey are you going to do this or not?" a voice questioned from beside them.

Joey looked over at the source. "Of course Téa," he looked back at Seto. "Get ready Rich Boy for you are about to be beaten," he declared.

Seto rolled his eyes while having his arms crossed over his chest. "The only one who's going to be beaten is you mutt."

Joey gave a growl while Téa sighed placing a hand at the side of her head.

The day was a typical school day and the students had their break at the hour. Téa was with Joey and Seto at the back corner of the class. Their friend Yugi was at the other end of the class room dueling one of their classmates. While Tristan was off somewhere, either in the hallways or was at a certain bathroom.

What brought Joey and Téa over to where Seto sat was the fact that the blonde duelist was saying how he was the strongest but the CEO seemed to disagree with him. Thus making Wheeler storm over to where Kaiba sat, grabbed a chair from the desk in front of the teenager's desk, and sitting on it while calling out to Téa to come over. Téa soon followed and stood where the window was faced, her back stood in front of it.

"Dat's what you think, Kaiba." He began rolling up his sleeves and placing his right arm on top of Seto's desk.

His arm was propped up while his elbow lay on top of his desk, flexing his finger. Seto had a neutral look on his face then stared up at Téa who was silently shaking her head with her arms crossed this time.

"He can't be serious…?" he asked pointing at Joey.

Téa shrugged her shoulders. "You should know him by now, Kaiba."

'True,' he thought looking back at Joey. "Alright Wheeler, I'll play this little game of yours." Seto too brought his right arm up—having to roll his sleeve—with his elbow on the table.

The two boys held a smirk on their faces. They conjoined hands; thumb over thumb, four fingers at the sides of one another's hands. They laid their other arm—left—flat against the desk, supporting their right arm.

"A'right Téa since your ref, you tell us to begin." Joey looked at the corner of his eye towards the direction the girl was standing.

"If you say so Joey," she shrugged once again.

She lightly placed a hand on top of the boy's fists. Never feeling any tension between the two; she looked at them, first at the brown eyed duelist then over at the blue eyed duelist.

"Ready?" she asked looking back and forth.

"Yes!" they nodded narrowing their eyes at one another waiting for the signal.

"Okay!" She wrenched her hand away.

Both boys suddenly reacted. Using their muscle, they tired forcing each other to go the opposite direction. Téa watched slightly amused.

'They're both equal…' she thought.

They bared their teeth at one another. Both concentrating.

"Just seeing you like this Wheeler, really does make up look like a dog," Seto said rather coolly.

"Yeah, well, your no human yourself moneybags," Joey retorted.

Seto glared at him while Joey gave a smirk.

'How dare he…' the teenager thought angrily.

The protective teen mentally laughed. 'I won dat one…'

Téa leaned against the window sill with her hands behind her back. Her eyes never leaving their conjoined fist that were in the air; she would look over at Joey then at Seto and sigh.

Joey suddenly felt a small tug thus making his arm fall to the right. He looked at Kaiba who was clenching his teeth.

'Damn it… I never knew Wheeler were this challenging,' Seto thought bringing more force into his right arm.

'Gah! This bastard is actually stronger than me,' he silently growled. 'No worries, Joey just keep your cool,' he reasoned with himself.

Téa actually saw some progress from the two. She leaned away and stood a good inch away from the table. She blinked.

'Wow… Kaiba is actually beating Joey.' She looked over at her friend who seems to be having trouble.

"Heh… what's wrong Wheeler? I thought that you were planning on defeating me?" Seto asked amusingly.

Joey narrowed his eyes at him. He concentrated a bit more while looking at the table. Seto felt a tug causing his arm to be pulled back. He was a bit surprised but pulled himself back, narrowing his eyes as well.

"Téa!"

The dancer blinked. "Yeah Joey…?"

He forcefully brought his head up to look at her. "You could at least be friend and cheer for me!" the girl sweat-dropped.

"What's wrong Wheeler?" a sudden voice causing Joey to look over at him. "Can't take the heat?" he replied with clenched teeth. "Why won't you give up now and admit defeat…?"

"I would never go as low to do dat, Kaiba…" he responded using much force, forcing the brown haired an inch back. "Besides… like Téa said, you should know me by now. Joey Wheeler doesn't give defeat especially to an ass like you," he pants.

Seto glared daggers at him. He lowered his head and used much of his energy his body provided to push Joey's arm back. The blonde made the same action. Their fists in the center again, the wobbling took action on their arms with all the force they're putting in to it.

Joey suddenly stood up away from his chair, his left palm at the end of the table. Seto did the same, mimicking him, as he too stood up, his palm at the end of his own table as well. Their elbows lay in its original place—flat against the surface.

"I'm gonna win this!" the blonde declared using the table as his support while adding all his strength into his arm.

"When hell freezes over!" the brunet shouted.

Téa looked back and forth between the boys who were standing up with a sudden sweat drop. 'Boys…' she sighed.

Joey looked through his bangs, which were covering his eyes, over at the tall CEO. 'Damnit, Kaiba's never gonna let lose. I gotta win dis,' he let out a small smile. 'Time for plan A to come into action,' he mentally smirk.

Seto too looked through his bangs over at the blonde to see his small smile. 'What the hell is he smiling about?' he thought.

That was when he felt it, a really bad pain on his right shin. The CEO yelped in pure shock and in half pain. He seemed to let go of most of his energy in his arm and Joey seemed to have taken notice of it as an evil grin worked its way on his face.

'It worked!' he cheered.

Joey took this time to claim his victory by quickly slamming—not too gentle I might add—Seto's arm bringing it down against the desk counter top. Seto's blue eyes bulged by the horrible pain.

The blonde duelist let his grip fade, jerking his arm back. With his hands on his hips he concluded his victory with a peace sign and a victory grin.

As for the other duelist, he stood straight up his bangs covered his eyes showing no emotion.

"Um Joey…" Téa began trying to calm her friend.

"Hee hee…" he giggled. "Oh yeah! Who's da strongest! Me dat's right! Me!" he pointed at himself. "In your face Kaiba!" he, then, pointed at him.

"WHEELER!" Seto yelled glaring at him, curling a fist.

Joey eased his cries and backed away from Seto. "Yah!" He quickly looked around, "What Yug, you need help with something I'll be right there!" he quickly dashed away from the fuming CEO.

"Come back here!" the brunet screamed running after him.

Téa sweat-dropped then shrugged her shoulders. "So much for being the strongest…"

**THE END**

Yoku: How was it? I hope it wasn't boring… It seemed rushed, ne. If so, sorry about that… Please tell me what you think of it. REVIEW for me please!


End file.
